


Late night.

by memorial



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorial/pseuds/memorial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker couldn’t sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night.

 

Iker couldn’t sleep.

It was cold outside, the clock on the nightstand showing half past two.Both men were half-asleep, their bodies calm, lazy.

Iker had been feeling restless, waking up and getting back to sleep every fifteen minutes. Now he was definitely awake.

Besides him, Sergio was sleeping; hair all messy and wearing only shorts, seeming to be immersed in his dreams.

The street lights peeked from the window, lighting up the room just slightly, helping Iker’s dilated pupils to see the younger face better, noticing every detail, silently admiring those half-open lips and the sound of his calm, rhythmic breathing.

The bed sheet covered him from the waist down, and despite the cold, their body heat warmed up the entire room. After long minutes observing the younger one, he reached up to touch his face and softly caressed his skin, startling and retreating as soon as Sergio moved under his touch. His eyes were open now.

“Iker?” Sergio spoke in a low hoarse tone. The voice of someone who has just woken up and is not fully awake yet.

“Get back to sleep.” Iker replied tenderly, daring to touch Sergio’s face again, causing him to smile lazily.

“You should be sleeping too.” Sergio murmured between a long yawn, rubbing one of his eyes and trying to see the other one’s face. Iker came closer, hand resting on Sergio’s hip. Sergio smiled again, approving of the touch.

“I can’t sleep.”

Sergio tried to listen carefully, wishing to be as awake as he should be, because when Iker stayed up all night it usually meant something serious was going on. _Well, maybe not this time..._ He opted to stay silent anyway. Iker was used to talking a lot during the night and most of the times it was just some sort of somnambulant talk. Iker had said Sergio didn’t need to say a thing, as long as he listened to him.

Iker continued to caress Sergio’s hair calmly, who stared at him with those lazy eyes, letting out sleepy sighs in response. Once more, Sergio let slip Iker’s name in his deeper morning voice. He rested a hand on the older man’s cheek, lingeringly trailing his fingers across his skin. The warming response pleased Iker.

Between caresses, Iker held onto Sergio’s hair and briefly collapsed his lips against his, feeling the warmth, the passion. Sergio was used to being energetic when fully awake, but that was one of those moments between sleep and fully awake consciousness. He was different then. His kisses were slow, sluggish.

They didn’t let go of each other, Sergio’s arms keeping Iker close to his body so he couldn’t leave. (Not that Iker wanted to leave, he’d never dare to).

Soon enough, Iker found himself partially on top of Sergio, who let himself be controlled. The hug tightened. Countless kisses were planted on Sergio’s face, as well as on his lips – those were different each time. Butterflies on his stomach started to fly as soon as Iker whispered words in his ear, messing up his hair and letting out that laugh that maybe only Sergio had the privilege to hear. It made him laugh too.

Sometimes teeth collided, when things got a little steamier. Both men held each other firmly. Even when Iker finally laid next to Sergio again they kept snuggling, their breathing still irregular; fingers pressing against each other’s skin.

Sergio opened his red lips as if he was about to say something, but Iker interrupted him before he had the chance to.

“Sleep.” He said.

Sergio nodded, unconsciously obeying. He closed his eyes, feeling himself being kissed again, nothing more than a delicate peck on his cheek.

Iker fell asleep minutes later. He was more comfortable that way.


End file.
